La Torre Norte
by Enagh
Summary: One shoot, regalo de Cumpleaños para la maga... disfrutalo amiga, muchas sorpresas hay aqui, interesante pareja, se que te gustara


Aclaracion: Los personajes pertenes a J.K Rowling. Esto esta hecho sin intencion de lucro.

Aqui algo en lo que no soy demasiado buena. Mi segundo one shoot. Regalo para mi amiga Caprisse Allen, que esta de cumpleaños. Espero que lo disfrutes y aunque, sé, no es tu pareja ideal para el regalo, fue lo que pude hacer. importa más el cariño puesto en esto, que la parejas... ¿Cierto?

Bueno, para todos los demas, espero les guste. Es una pareja intersante, a mi gusta. Creo que podria haberle sacado mas partido al asunto... pero weno, el tiempo lo impidio.

Sin mas, aqui esta

* * *

La Torre Norte:  
_Un lugar poco usado,  
y por eso,  
perfecto para ellos._

Como podía ser. Ellos dos no tenían nada en común. El era de una familia antigua y de gran tradición, y ella... ella simplemente estaba loca. Pero Draco Malfoy llevaba dos meses pensando en Lunática Lovegood. No se la podía sacar de la cabeza, y Pansy había notado ese cambio en el rubio, y cuando ella le había preguntado que le ocurría, el solo le había gritado unos cuantos insultos y había abandonado el lugar. 

Se había encontrado solo en un pasillo. Sentado en el piso, cuando escuchó los pasos de dos personas que se acercaban. Se escondió detrás de una estatua y se quedo quieto. Casi se le rompe el corazón al ver a Luna y Potter caminar juntos, hablando cerca el uno del otro y con tanta confianza. No escuchó mucho de lo que hablaron. Pasaron unos segundos y Harry Potter dejo a Luna Lovegood sola en el pasillo. Ella se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda a la muralla y leyendo el Quisquilloso.

Draco salio detrás de la estatua, se quedo unos segundos mirándola. Le encantaba como su cabello rubio caía por sus hombros, formando suaves rizos dorados. Le gustaban los ojos de la chica, tan vivos y azules, le gustaba como los rabanitos oscilaban en sus orejas. Le gustaba la forma de ser de Luna Lovegood, ella nunca dejaría que alguien mas le diera ordenes o le indicara como actuar. Draco la admiraba por ser ella misma y por no aparentar para tener más amigos.

Dejo el lugar silenciosamente, para no perturbarla.

-o-

Luna no había tenido el valor para decirle algo a Malfoy, algo inusual en ella, que tenia la fascinante capacidad de decir lo que su mente le ordenaba sin dudarlo. ¿Porque había sido incapaz de hacer el mas simple y pequeño comentario al rubio?

- ¿Podrá ser...?- Luna se rió de sus ocurrencias, eso era imposible, incluso mas imposible que la inexistencia de los snorlack de cuerno arrugado. Pero aun así, algo en sus entrañas le decía que debía considerar todas las opciones, tal como su padre le había enseñado.

-o-

La paranoia tenía que parar. Luna Lovegood no lo miraba en los desayunos, almuerzos o cenas, ella simplemente ignoraba la existencia del rubio, y con eso todos serian felices. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo la mirada inquisitiva e invasiva de la chica de Ravenclaw, con sus grandes azules ojos. Sus miradas no eran discretas, nada de eso, si no que analíticas, concentradas y curiosas, Draco sentía que Luna lo analizaba, que ella intentaba averiguar algo del, algo que Draco no quería revelar, un secreto que no quería compartir.

-o-

Luna no cenaba, o al menos últimamente no concientemente. Se pasaba las comidas mirando a Malfoy, a ver si podía desentrañar los enigmas que el rubio Slytherin guardaba, y quizás también saber de pasada lo que a ella le pasaba con el.

Pero esa noche fue interrumpida por Harry, el chico se veía preocupado.  
- Luna¿Malfoy te hizo algo que últimamente lo vigilas tanto?  
Luna lo miro sin comprender su pregunta.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que ahora último Ron, Hermione y yo hemos notado que lo vigilas-dijo con especial entonación en esa palabra.- todo el tiempo.  
Luna no pudo hacer más que reírse por la no insinuación de Harry, para ella resultaba obvio que el chico no quería usar la palabra "miras" por la posible doble intención.

- No se que me dices Harry, yo no vigilo a Malfoy - dijo dando tranquilidad al _elegido_.- yo lo observo, me parece interesante.- Luna se puso en pie y salio decidida del lugar.

-o-

Como siempre que Draco sentía la mirada de Luna sobre si, el chico se concentraba en su plato de comida, el de esa noche Patatas asadas con Pastel de riñón y salsa de carne. Las constantes miradas de reojo para comprobar si la rubia aun lo miraba, pero esa noche hubo algo que le hizo levantar la vista completamente y concentrarse en Luna a pesar de que no quería, o no debía.

¡Potter estaba hablando con la chica¿Por qué Harry Potter tenia esa amistad envidiable con la chica de sus sueños¿No podía ser el que el, un chico reconocido, admirado, inteligente, de buena familia, rico, prefecto y jugador de quidditch recibiera ese trato por parte de Luna? Es mas, la chica si apenas se fijaba en el además de en las comidas y nunca le había dirigido la palabra a pesar de todos los comentarios hirientes que le había hecho de los malditos snorlaks de cuerno arrugado o de la revista que su padre dirigía. Definitivamente Luna Lovegood pasaba de Draco Malfoy.

Y de pronto, no solo era Luna la que lo miraba, si no que Potter, Granger y Weasley, desde sus respectivos lugares miraban a Draco malfoy con curiosidad. Lovegood soltó una risa alegre que resonó por todo el comedor. Draco no pudo hacer mas que ponerse en pie y salir lo mas digno posible de ahí, a paso rápido pero sin correr.

Sus pasos inconscientemente lo llevaron a un pasillo en la torre norte del castillo, lugar poco usado por el frió del lugar. A pesar de la brisa que corría por ahí, Draco disfrutaba de ese lugar más que de las mazmorras.

- Están demasiado lejos de la Torre de Ravenclaw.- dijo en un susurro para si mismo. El sol se había casi puesto, y un bello horizonte entre anaranjado y azul se dejaba ver. Unas cuantas estrellas destellaron en el cielo al tiempo que una voz lo interrumpía de sus fantasías de el y Luna Paseando bajo ese cielo primaveral, tomados de la mano, tranquilos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- Me perturba el no tener nada que decir cuando estas cerca mió.- Dijo una voz ligeramente menos soñadora de lo normal.

Draco se volteo con el corazón en la garganta. Su perfecto cabello engominado de desordeno dándole un aspecto de niño pequeño asustadizo. Luna lo miraba con esos ojos analíticos que Draco no disfrutaba, la prefería cuando se veía más alejada del mundo, cuando era más ella.

- Y llevo un tiempo pensando porque me ocurre esto, y a pesar de todas las posibilidades que he formulado en mi cabeza, no logro llegar más que a una sola conclusión...

- ©Porque a mi debería interesarme como te sientas cerca mió?- dijo de pronto Draco, acomodando su cabello y recuperando su postura.- además, deberías saber que es normal sentirse intimidado por una persona como yo.- concluyo el rubio con aparente arrogancia, aunque en su interior se daba de cabezazos por lo imbecil que era.

A pesar de todo, Luna solo rió, no falsamente, ni tontamente, ni soñadora, si no que con una ligera pizca de burla.

- Me gustas Draco.- Dijo ella como tal cosa.- Y no de la forma que Ron o Harry me gustan.-continuo ella su explicación a pesar del evidente hastió del chico.- ellos están bien como amigos, y me hacen reír, y lo paso bien con ellos...

- Potter y Weasley no son mas que unos cobardes mugrosos.- Interrumpió Draco con la esperanza de no escuchar lo que tanto deseaba escuchar "Estas tendencias masoquistas las saque del lado de mi madre... es la sangre de los Black"

- Veo que los tres tienen la misma opinión el uno del otro.- Sonrió Luna feliz.- es bueno saber que los sentimientos son correspondidos.- Luna avanzo hacia Draco, apoyó una mano sobre la venta frente a ella, desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia Draco, y luego con una sonrisa dijo.- Pensé que te gustaría saber que tus sentimientos son correspondidos.

Draco no supo si se refería a la confesión inclusa o a que Potter y Weasley decían lo mismo de el, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando había vuelto en si, notó que Luna ya no estaba junto a el. Las palabras de la Ravenclaw resonaban en su mente, acelerando su corazón cada vez, tenía que saber a que se refería la chica.

Corrió en la misma dirección que la sintió marcharse, bajo dos pisos de la torre norte y la encontró en un pasillo, sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida, como siempre.

La contempló unos segundos hasta que decidió que prefería no molestarla, a Draco le encantaba verla en ese estado de concentración con sigo misma, tan ella, de esa paz y auto confianza que el deseaba tener. Se dio medio vuelta para dejarla estar, cuando la escuchó hablar, y a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban, la escuchó perfectamente

-o-

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, Luna estaba nerviosa, cosa que no ocurría con mucha facilidad, y que ahora ultimo se hacia desagradablemente mas frecuente y todo producto de la presencia de Draco Malfoy.

Así que, si con tan solo estar cerca de el le hacia sentir cosquillas, haberle _confesado_ sus sentimientos, le hacia sentir tal vértigo, que aún estando sentada en el piso de un pasillo de la torre norte, el mundo le daba vueltas.

- No me arrepiento- Se dijo decidida.- estoy segura de que el también siente algo por mi -su corazón se detuvo.

Draco la observaba con una sonrisa burlona del otro lado pasillo, y a pesar de que estaban lejos uno del otro, Luna estaba segura que el escuchó claramente lo que dijo

- Te dije que era normal sentirse intimidado por mi presencia.  
Luna se puso de pie inmediatamente, pero el vértigo, que aun estaba ahí, la hizo perder el equilibrio a tal extremo, que se cayó sentada en el piso. Y desde esa posición vio como Draco dibujaba una sonrisa, pero no de burla, como la de hace unos segundos, era una sonrisa de ternura.

Draco se acercó a Luna, le tendió la mano ofreciéndole ayuda. Ella aceptó y se incorporó, pero el no le soltó la mano y mantuvo una corta distancia entre sus cuerpos. Hasta ese momento Luna no había notado lo alto que era Malfoy y lo bien que olía. Sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Estar cerca de Draco le daba la sensación de que pertenecía a algo, era como si Draco le diera sentido a su existencia.

- Hueles bien.- Dijo Luna acercando su rostro al cuello de Draco, respirando profundamente.

Draco no pudo hacer más que soltar una risa y acariciar el rostro de Luna mientras ella se acercaba más a Draco

-Tus brazos son fuertes.- Dijo Luna cuando el la rodeó con ellos, cortando toda distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Pero Luna deshizo rápidamente el abrazo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, nuevamente, Luna besó su mejilla y con un "buenas noches" dejó al Slytherin plantado en la mitad de un pasillo en la torre norte.

Antes de que la chica doblara por el pasillo, Draco gritó- Hasta mañana.

-o-

Luna miraba por la ventana, distraída, mirando a un horizonte azul oscuro con destellos en el, cuando escuchó unos pasos al tiempo que unos recién conocidos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

Ella se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Draco.

- No estaba segura de si vendrías- dijo Luna con su sonrisa soñadora.- Cuando ayer dijiste "Hasta mañana", pensé que era una forma de decir "buenas noches"

Draco se rió de buena gana, sin soltar a la chica, temiendo que se escapara. Ella lo miro curiosa.

- Puedes soltarme.- dijo repentinamente, haciendo que el corazón de Draco pegara tal salto que el chico pensó que moriría.- Puedo sostenerme yo sola.- terminó con una voz calmada. No lo estaba regañando ni pidiéndole que le dejara en paz.

Draco solo sonrió aliviado. Liberó a la chica y luego, le beso la mejilla.- Hasta mañana Luna.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, se dirigió a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Draco desvió el rostro, y le beso los labios. Luna volvió a sonreír.

- Hasta mañana Draco.

* * *

Aqui termina. Sip, no creo que esto tenga continuacion.  
Para los que quieran saber el final... usen la imaginacion!!  
"- Hasta mañana Draco." ... osea, ke se veran mañana, y al dia siguiente y asi... nada mas D

lo siento, pero es esto, no me da para mas la imaginacion...

dejen rr si kieren, lo ke importa es ke les guste P

Velti


End file.
